


A Blushing Radio

by Lazy_Crow



Series: RadioDust [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Shy Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: Alastor catches feeling for Angel and he doesn't know how to handle that.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543474
Comments: 6
Kudos: 480





	A Blushing Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFliesInBlueSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/gifts).



He hated this. He hated this with every fiber of his being. He kept getting these feelings and they revolved around a certain pornstar spider. Alastor had been at the hotel for a few months now and he thought that his opinion on the spider wouldn't be anything other than he's just a whore. The radio host made the unfortunate mistake of actually getting to know him, to see that there was more to him the sex and drugs, that he was sweet and kind and caring and actually held some intelligence to him. To fall for him and that was a mistake. Everytime Angel walked into a room Alastor was in he felt the immediate need to not be seen. Whenever Angel flirted with Alastor he'd go completely mute and red face or, and Alastor believed this to be worse so far, he'd start rambling and make a dumb excuse to escape the situation. This is _not_ how he was supposed to behave. He was the Radio Demon, feared by the scum of the earth and respected by the other overlords. He didn't get flustered and anxious, he made people flustered and anxious. He made demon loose their confidence and he loved it.

So why in the 9 circles does this damn spider affect him in such ways? Alastor figured he'd be better if he started to avoid the pornstar all together. It was working, somewhat. If he was talking to someone and Angel walked in he would simply continue the conversation as he walked them into a different room. He slip into the shadows to move around the hotel as to no run into Angel and make an issue of it. That worked for a week before it got back to him that Angel was not happy about being ignored. About Alastor leaving when he walks into a room, and only when he walks into a room, that Alastor happens to be in. According to Vaggie he looked sad whenever he did that and would ask things like "did I do something?" Alastor hated that, he hated hearing that what he was doing was hurting Angle, hated that Angel thought he was upset at him, but he hated the feeling the most. He felt a sharp stab to his heart that physically told him that he was horrible for doing that to such a wonderful demon and he should be ashamed. To which he'd tell his heart to get over it because he'll be damned if he is going to be told to be ashamed of something he thought was necessary. He didn't care if it was himself.

Alastor s currently sat at the bar, head down and arms as pillows. Husk was currently wiping down the shelves, looking back at his deer friend every so often. He could tell something was wrong with him.

"You good there buddy?" Husk asked turning to face him.

"Happy and clam my dear friend."

That was a lie. Alastor hadn't even bothered to life his head to address him with a smile of reassurance. The cat demon approached the bar and leaned on it next to the clearly upset man.

"Is it about Angel?" Husk asked cautiously.

That caused Alastor to raise his head, not a lot but enough so that Husk could see his face. He held a smile, a small smile that looked more sad than anything else, and his eyes were fixed on the countertop. If Husk didn't know any better he would say that Alastor looked about ready to cry. "What about him?" He asked quietly, only a few notches over a whisper.

"Well he's apparently pissed at ya."

"I'm aware." There it was. There's that pain in his heart again. The guilt of hurting Angle and doing it on purpose almost.

"Did he fuck up or something?"

An unintentionally small laugh slipped through Alastor's sharp teeth. It was pitiful to Alastor. "No, it's not his fault."

Husk didn't get to ask what he meant because at the loud voice of a certain spider started growing closer his terrifying friend slipped into the shadows and left. The cat sighed and shook his head as Angel walked into the room.

"Hey Husk have you-"

"Left as soon as he heard ya."

Angel frown and he looked like he wanted to scream. Husk said nothing, just pointed in the direction the shadow went. Angel mumbled a thank you and headed that way.

Alastor stepped out from the shadows and began his way to his room. He looked down at the floor as he started to think of ways to still help Charlie with the hotel but just not be there.

'Perhaps I should get a cellphone like Charlie suggested. I'd have to learn how to use that though.' He thought to himself. 'Or maybe just let my shadow take my place. The only issue would it not being able to talk.'

The radio host was yanked out of his thought when he was pushed up against the wall with hands on either side of his head and the culprit was non-other than Angel Dust himself and he looked pissed.

"Ah! Angel darling. I'm sorry but Char-" Angel cut him off.

"Cut the shit. Charlie, Niffty, and Husk don't need you for anything so you have no excuse to be anywhere." He said with obvious anger in his tone.

Alastor looked away from the pink and black eyes. "And if I'd rather not be here?" Wrong wording and it sounded harsh. It was when Angel's expression switched to a hurt one for a few seconds and Alastor wanted to punch himself because it looked cute but it still hurt to know he did that. The expression didn't last long as it went right back to anger.

"What did I do?!" He shouted raising all 4 arms in the air. "Did I say something wrong? Is it the flirting? I'll stop flirting. Is it because I'm in your space, I'll stop!" His volume didn't lowered as he flailed his arms around and his expression morphed again from anger to hurt to looking like he wanted to cry. Alastor wasn't sure if he could handle that with being in the verge of tears himself.

Alastor was now ashamed. He didn't mean to do this. "No, it's none of that." He said while looking at the floor.

"Then what!? Why have ya been avoiding me? Do you not like?"

"I love you actually."

 _Silence_. Deafening silence as Alastor nor Angel could believe what he just said. His eyes were wide in absolutely horror and Angel's jaw had dropped.

"You what?" Angel asked quietly as if any louder would scare him away.

"Nothing. I have to go." Alastor tried to leave before the tightness in his chest caused him to suffocate and pass out right then and there. Angel wouldn't let him.

"Oh fuck no." Once again Alastor was pushed up against the wall and hands where placed on both sides of his head. "No. No way are you saying what you just said and leaving."

"Angel." Alastor tired to make it sound as a warning but that didn't faze the spider.

"Do you love me?" Alastor looked at the floor once more finding it very interesting as he felt his face heat up and his ears turned down. "You do! You love me."

Alastor groaned and covered his face with his hands. What mess has he brought upon himself. "Hey." Alastor felt his wrist being pulled away from almost tomato like face. "Do be like that. Is that why you've been acting so weird lately?"

Alastor, once again, looked away. He didn't want to answer that. He didn't want to be in this fucking situation. "Aw." Angel got close to Alastor's face. "Was my flirting getting to you?" Another groan as Alastor's hand covered his face again trying to hide how red he was.

"Aw, Al that's cute."

That got Alastor's attention and he glared at Angel. It wasn't affective as his face was still read and his ears were still turned down. "I'm one of the powerful overlords in hell." Angel started giggling. "I could snap you in half." More giggling. "I'm not CUTE."

"Whatever you say Al." Angel said as his one of his hands came up and started to let his head and it was actually quite comforting. He'll, what was Angel doing to him.

The hand left his hair and his ears stood up. Angel took Alastor's arm in one of his own, his smile sweet and cute. "Come on Al. Let's head to the garden and you can tell me how much you adore me."

All Alastor could do was giggle at that. He just giggled. Alastor needed to address these things, later though. Right now he was busy.


End file.
